The New Digidestined of America
by dwarvanman
Summary: Meet a young boy, Jophery. Jophery is your typical high school student. But what he doesn't know is that his life will change forever. Only he and a select amount of people can determine the fate of the United States of America, and the whole North American continent. All chapters are in the progress of being updated, some chapters may be slightly different from previous content!
1. Chapter 1 From Humble Beginnings

**Renamon**

_Another _digimon story.

**Me**

Yeah, why not?

**Renamon**

Fine I'll just let your career bomb.

**Me**

Hey I may post a lot of Digimon stories, but at least I know what I'm talking about.

**Renamon**

Fine I'll give you that one but I'll win the next round.

**Me**

Anyway, you may be asking yourselves why I'm doing another Digimon story. Well this is my own tale with all new characters and an all new country that the series only glances over in the first movie. Enjoy.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 From Humble Beginnings

We look upon a small part of the city of Springdale, Arkansas. It is here where we find a young teen of the age of seventeen. His name is Jophery, and you can say that he is not the most popular kid in the neighborhood. With him, in this small town, is his two friends Spencer and Trevor Lee. Trever was nineteen, with a slight sense of facial hair on his chin. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a gray T-shirt and green camo hooded jacket. He stood at 5' 10 1/2" while his younger brother stood at about 5' 10". Spencer was one year younger than Trevor but had a dumber, yet, caring personality. He wore a usual blue jean with whatever shirt he had clean at the time. Though on the other hand Jophery stood at about 5' 101/2" and wore a pair of blue jeans, a black belt, and regular white T-shirt. At this time, the school year was finally coming to an end, and the weather was starting to get hot and humid. "So what do you want to do over the summer?" Spencer asked Jophery, gazing in his direction, as they walked back to his house from a long day of school.

"You know, I don't know. To be honest, I can tell you one thing. Whatever I'm going to do, it ain't gonna be anything exciting." Jophery said unenthusiastically.

"How can you say that?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, Spence. Nothing exciting has ever happened in this part of the neighborhood since we moved here. And I'm positive that it's not going to change any time soon." Jophery said walking perfectly in-time with Spencer.

"I guess you're right, but I did hear that they built a new game store over by Barns &amp; Noble." Spencer said.

"Interesting, I wonder when it'll be open." Jophery pondered aloud.

"I heard on the news that it should be open by the end of the week." Spencer said imagining what the new game store will look.

"Since when does the news cover a story about a new video game store opening?" Jophery asked annoyed

"I dunno…" Spencer replied shrugging his arms in complete ignorance.

"Well I hope you're right, I've been trying to find a game for about a month now." Jophery said.

"What was the name of that game again?" Spencer asked as dense as usual.

"It's Super Gangster Shot VI." Jophery replied.

"Oh yeah… Well my house is coming up here so I'm going to have to talk to you later." Spencer being blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

"A'ight, Spence, see yah around." Jophery said as waved to his friend.

Spencer and Jophery lived very close to each other. He lived up the street from the small dead end road that Jophery lived on, no more than three houses away actually. Jophery walked down the street and then through his door. Stumbling through the front door; he then walked over to his room and sat down at his desk where he started on the homework for the day. As he was doing the assigned work he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if his life took an exciting turn for once. His imagination took him to mystical forests, snowy tundra's, deadly volcanos, and deep caverns, each one more breath taking than the last; and before he knew it, two hours had already past him by. It took him about an hour afterwards, but he was able to complete the work and head into the living room where he turned on the television and proceeded to endlessly flip through different channels that was until he started hearing something faint. A beeping sound of some kind, kind of like some weird kind of beacon. He called out to his mother, whom had been in the other room preparing dinner, to ask if she could hear the noise as well. She politely replied saying that she had not. Jophery's mother was always such a nice woman. She always did her best to provide for the child, being a single mother and all. He never knew his real father, he vanished without a trace on earth shortly after he was born.

"Are you okay, Jophery?" Jophery's mother asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just really tired." Jophery replied. "I wouldn't blame you, it's the last week of school and teachers usually start cracking down hard at this time of year." Jophery's mother said.

"Yeah I know." Jophery replied, unenthusiastically.

Jophery's mother served everybody up and they all proceeded into the living room to watch some T.V. before getting ready for bed. The two ate the meal and stored whatever they didn't finish, and shortly after; Jophery went over to his room and turned on his computer. It was a 2004 HP Pavilion, but a few tweaks here and there and it ran as well, if not better, as a computer today. The only bad thing about was that it couldn't play any modern games, the only games it could really play were games that were already uploaded onto websites. He turned it on and pulled up YouTube. He put on his favorite YouTuber, Markiplier, and started to watch his series on the crooked man. About three episodes into the series, we looked out the window with a suspicious expression. He thought he had heard something while the next video was loading.

It sounded like the rustling of leaves, almost like when a squirrel jumps from branch to branch. Only it sounded like a larger animal, much bigger than a squirrel, almost like a small cat. He just shrugged it off and continued watching the series. Though he couldn't keep watching, due to the voice in the back of his head; saying something wasn't right. He just brushed it to the side, opening his science text book to some practice problems, hopefully thinking that if he could do something else, he could keep his mind off of what happened, and also to study for his semester final test. He came across an question that read, "If a train is going at an average speed of 176 MpH (miles per hour) and has to go 200,00 miles to get to the next city, with wind factor not being an option, how much time will it take to get there?" His answer read, "X=200,000 Miles/176MpH so X=1,136.36 hours."

"Man, that sounds more like a math problem than a science problem. But, they're the experts." Jophery said. He still couldn't shake the feeling somehow that he was being watched. And he was right something was watching him. He ended up just getting up from his chair and going over to his bed. All the while looking around the darkened room, dimly lit by his desk lamp. He lay on his bed starring at the ceiling, thinking. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

It felt as if there was someone else in the room but it was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He got up and slowly made his way to his desk where he had a spare flash light, in case the lights went out again. He turned it on and looked around the room. It was quite obvious that there wasn't anyone in the room with him, but he could still feel a _presence_ of something with him, just… watching him, he just didn't know where. He just turned off the flashlight and more cautiously his way back to his bed. He lay there until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself, but ending in defeat and succumbing to his dreariness. Following soon after he had the strangest dream, most was blurry, but there was one part he could remember so vividly, it made him shiver. It was the image of an anthropomorphic fox like creature. It had golden fur, blue eyes, purple glove like sleeves wrapped around its hands, but what seemed to stick out most to him though, were the two purple fireballs circling each other on its outer thighs; imprinted there like a tattoo of some kind. He woke up in a cold sweat; the sound of an alarm screeching and blearing in his ear, with the sign a new day eager to break through the cracks in his blinds. He shuffled his way to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet, taking his daily medication, afterwards proceeding with his normal morning routines, he grabbed his car keys and drove towards the high school.

The day, proceeded as usual, test after test, final after final. Each one slowly being checked off of an organized list. Eventually 12:00 rolled around, and those whom hadn't already left made their way to the cafeteria to socialize, relieve stress with friends, or to just study. He walked into the cafeteria looking for a friendly face to site with. As he was standing in the doorway there was a group of sports jocks that were all sitting with each other; having a conversation. These boys were the bane of the school's sports teams. They didn't care who it was, they only seemed to enjoy bringing misery upon other, all for some kind of sick joke, or amusement. One of the many problems with this was the fact that, most of them were seniors, so they were never actually punished for anything that they did, just so they could graduate on time, and the school kept its academic reputation.

"Hey, see the dork standing in the door?" Asked one of the jocks, poking his buddy in the arm, with a retarded expression on his face. "Watch this." He continued; standing up from the table, as the others snickered. The behemoth of a man walked by Jophery, but as he was walking he kicked Jophery's right leg out from under him; causing Jophery fall to the tiled floor with a solid thud, in turn dropping his bag causing most of his papers to fly out and scatter across the floor. He went back over to his friends who proceeded to laugh at Jophery as they walked by. Even the cheerleaders snickered at him while they walked behind the jocks.

After they left Jophery noticed a hand sticking out to help him. "Need a hand?" Said a girl with a smile.

"Heheh, helping me up off the ground again, Cheryl?" Jophery asked chuckling to himself. Cheryl was a beautiful girl. She stood at a Perfect hight of 5' 5'' she had light brown hair, with hazel green eyes, and was Jophery's oldest friend.

"I don't know why you don't do anything about those boys? They may be huge, but they're not that tough to take down." Cheryl replied, vexed.

"You know as well as me that the moment that I start using violence to solve my problems, I'd be no better than those apes." Jophery replied with a trusting smile.

"You know, one of these days, you're gonna hit something as stubborn you are, and I don't do bits and pieces." Cheryl commented with a giggle.

"You know, I wouldn't have any other way." Jophery said. They both laughed, then proceeded to enjoy the rest of their lunch period. The bell rang shortly thereafter, and the two parted their separate ways and went to their other classes. It was a normal day like usual, Jophery took, and passed, the rest of his semester finals, then walked to his car, starting the engine. He got home about three hours before his mother and decided that he might as well go for a walk. He left his hose, slowly making his way over to an old field, not far from his house, that he used to go to when he was a kid. The walk there was silent. Not in a creepy sort of way, but in a peaceful way. The wind around him settled, almost as if it were bending to his very whim as he walked down the lowly, desolate street. The birds could be perfectly heard in the distance, as they sang their songs of joy and content, the pine bristles and pine cones crunched under his feet as they were forced into the warm asphalt once stepped on. Once he arrived; it looked as if he were there only yesterday. The grass, now as tall as small tricycle, glistened like wheat in the summer sun, emanating glorious waves yellowish, green as the small breeze grazed upon the tops of the stocks. Out in the distance it looked as if someone was out there surveying the area almost camouflaged by the tall grass. "That's probably Spencer over there. He knows that I usually come out here this time of year. I think I'll go chat with him for a bit." Jophery said to himself walking out into the field towards the figure, but as he got closer he noticed that the figure, that he thought was his friend, was looking less and less human. Instead of backing away in fear Jophery decided that he wanted to get a closer look. As he got even closer he noticed whatever this creature was, it obviously wasn't just a guy in a fur suit, but whatever this thing was, it had golden yellow fur, with strange purple sleeves on its arms. On the sleeves was a yin and yang symbol where the hand was. It had the body structure of a female, but the details of a fox, with a bushy tail with white fur on the tip. Just like the one from his dream that night. "That… that's the thing from my dream last night, but… why?" Jophery asked himself in disbelief and confusion. The creature heard what he said to himself and turned to his direction. "Oh shit!" Jophery shouted as he fell from his crouched position and on to his back.

He lay there awaiting his fate when the creature stopped and looked down upon the young boy. The creature eventually reared its face looking over the boy in silence. At this point, all time had felt as if it had stopped. Minutes turned to hours and seconds; an eternity. Even the gentle breeze was no more. "Th-the hell are you!?" Jophery exclaimed in fear. The creature just stayed silent. "Answer me!" He repeated himself. Still, nothing was said from the figure, but instead it fixated its attention on his eyes. He fell silent, as if someone had quite literally taken away his ability to utter a single sound. His muscles locked, as a cold sweat started to perspire from his pores.

"You are the one…" The creature muttered under its breath.

"What!?" Jophery finally blurted out, after multiple attempts to raise his voice, but before anymore words could be conversed; he was picked up from behind by an oversized red goblin. It had a tiger skin loin cloth with a skull and cross bones tattoo on its left arm. It stood taller than the yellow fox, when it slouched. Its hair was a blinding white and its eyes were the color of a light brown, sort of like a coconut tan color. And lastly to complement its brutish appearance, was club placed in its left hand, that seemed to be made from a giant bone from an elephant. It was truly a force of pure power. "Hah, it seems like I found me a little snack." It said with a low sadistic chuckle, all the while Jophery struggled to break free from its grasp. "Oh, don't struggle too much, puny human. I don't the meat to become, too stringy." It continued; mocking his victim, like a spider to a fly caught within its web.

Before he knew it, there was a flash of light, and Jophery was caught within the arms of the creature from before, with the giant red goblin face down in the dirt below them. "I uh… thank you, but c-could you possibly set me down?" The creature nodded, and did as was asked. Once he was firmly planted on the earth he said; "Okay, now that both my feet are planted on the ground, and whatever that thing was is finally dead, I can now resume panic mode…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!? WHY WAS IT TRYING TO KILL ME!? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID IT WANT TO_**EAT**_ME!? AND ON THE OTHER HAND, WHO ARE YOU, NO MORE IMPORTANTLY_**WHAT**_ ARE YOU!?" Jophery continued, in his "panic mode". All the while he was freaking out. The ground started to shake and tremble, ultimately shutting Jophery up, his mouth, hanging open in awe and bewilderment. The creature whom had been lying on the ground next to them, seemed to be breaking apart with cracks forming in the skin. Bright light bled through the cracks forming on the creature as it slowly started fade away. What seemed like strands of data and bits of memory escaped from the dying goblin like humanoid; glowing and shimmering ever so brightly as it suspended itself in the air, for all to see, forming something. Time seemed to stand on end as the glowing bits turned into a familiar, yet, foreign device. It was the size of an iphone 3s, sharing much of the characteristics as well, the rim was the color of gold and the back of the device was of a royal purple. The device floated over to Jophery as it gently placed itself in his hand, while the rest of the gleaming bits of light were absorbed into his savior.

The fox like creature walked over to the boy, whom had still been in a trance of shock and awe. "If you would be so kind as to listen, I will be more than happy to explain myself… Tamer."

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about this taking so long, I honestly didn't expect for this to drag on as long as it did, but I wanted to make sure that this was absolutely perfect. If you all liked this new edit, and want me to continue updating the rest of the book like this before moving on. Please let me know, via review or private message.**** If you happen to have any questions you can always email me using the link on my profile page.**


	2. Be careful for What you Wish for

_Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise nor am I partners with them._

**Me**

I hope you liked that last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Renamon**

Wow, even I was impressed with it. It was really subtle in the beginning.

**Me**

Well I did want to say that in this story you're going to get to see some of America's old traditions, as long as some stuff we do in Arkansas too.

**Renamon**

You've got a lot to cover.

**Me**

Yeah, you're right. Well anyways... on with the story! But also I would like to speak seriously bout something. Now the Main character Jophery, suffers from the same symptoms I did, and still suffer

from, and I've noticed that it is a growing problem and recurrence in the younger generation today. So instead of laughing about it let's try and learn from this and try to find a way to fix, or at the very least reduce, these disabilities/symptoms to the best of our ability. Sorry for taking up your time, so enjoy the chapter.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 The Beginning of an Old End

Renamon took his hand and he helped her up. "Well I'm guessing you're wanting some answers." The strange creature said. "Yeah, well first off, What is your name and what kind of species are you?" Jophery asked. "My name is Renamon. And I'm a digimon, and the thing that attacked us-" Renamon was cut off when Jophery cut in saying, "Was also a digimon?" "Yeah." Renamon said. "So what is a digimon exactly?" Jophery asked. "Well sadly I don't know very much about my own kind, but I do know that we come from a place called the digital world. And that a few of us are paired with humans we call Tamers, through some type of device." Renamon said. "You mean like this?" Jophery said holding up the device. Renamon noticed that the colors of the device were the same colors as her. "Here let me see that." Renamon said taking the device. And sure enough Jophery was holding the device that connected the two as partners. On closer inspection, on the back of the device was a yin and yang symbol exactly to hers. "Here take this back." Renamon said. "So does that mean we're partners?" Jophery asked. "Yeah I guess we are." Renamon said. "So what do we do now?" Jophery asked. "I guess we just rest easy for now." Renamon said. "What do you mean; for now?" Jophery asked confused. "Let's just say we're going to be busy." Renamon said with a smile. Jophery smiled back and started on his way back home. "Where are you going?" Renamon asked. "We're going home." Jophery said looking back at Renamon. "Home?" Renamon asked. "Yeah, aren't you coming?" Jophery asked looking a little concerned. "Yeah I'm coming." Renamon said. She was shocked to see a human welcoming her into their home. She had never seen inside an American house before, the best she could see was when she spying on one house to try to see what's inside. About twenty minutes past by and finally the two were at Jophery's house. When they stepped into his driveway Renamon sweat dropped as she said to herself, "Heh, what a coincidence I was just here last night." "What was that Renamon, I couldn't hear you?" Jophery asked. "Oh it's nothing, I was just talking to myself." Renamon said.

Jophery unlocked the door and he and Renamon stepped inside. The entry hall was very clean, with a nice marble floor, he walked over to his room where he proceeded to turn on his computer, and load up one of his documents. He Looked at his computer's built in clock and noticed it was going to be an hour before his parents would get home. Jophery got up from his computer and walked into the living room where Renamon was waiting for him. "Welcome home Renamon. I know it isn't much but at least it's a roof over our heads." Jophery said sitting on the couch. "So this is what an American home looks like." Renamon said looking around the small room. "Well Renamon, this is just a country style home. There may different style homes across America." Jophery said. "And speaking of homes, the 4th of July is tomorrow." Jophery added. "What's the 4th of July?" Renamon asked. "Well, the 4th of July is the day that we celebrate our independence from the British. On July 4 1776, the leaders of the American colony, signed the Deceleration of Independence, granting us the right to break free from the British colonies and become our own country. So in honor of that we celebrate the anniversary of our Independence by launching fireworks into the sky, pulling off parades, lighting bonfires, and having BBQ's all around the country." Jophery said with a smile.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Renamon said. "Yeah I know, I can't wait. We're heading out to a friends house. So you might be able to meet some of my closest friends." Jophery said. "Hmm, are sure that would be a good idea?" Renamon asked. "Huh, I guess you're right. Now that I think about it, I don't know how my friends will react when meeting you, let alone my parents... Oh no, my parents! What are they going to say when they see that I brought home a Fox monster thing?! No offense, Renamon." Jophery said panicking. "Non, taken. What if I hid from your parents?" Renamon said sitting on the couch. "Again, no offense, Renamon but, you're a giant humanoid fox creature, it's not like some your some cat that can hide anywhere. Plus my dad has a good eye and can spot almost anything, so that's another thing that counts against us." Jophery said. Renamon just gave off a, oh yeah, watch this, smirk as she faded out of the room. "Okay, I stand corrected... where'd you go?" Jophery asked. "I'm still here." Said a voice in his head. "Renamon, are you in my HEAD?!" Jophery exclaimed. "Well technically, yes but physically, no. I'm in a subconscious part of you mind, but I am talking to you through your thoughts." Renamon said. "Well that's great and all, but can you get out of my head now?" Jophery asked. Renamon chuckled and phased back into the room. "Okay, so I guess that'll work." Jophery added. "What do you do around here?" Renamon asked. "Well, we usually go off and do our own stuff. I go and write stories, mom watches T.V. while she cooks, and after dad gets home after a long day of working in the field, he goes and lays down in bed. What do you usually do, Renamon?" Jophery asked. "Well before you became my tamer, I didn't have a home. I just went from place to place training, fighting off other digimon that came into the world, and keeping other people from getting hurt." Renamon answered. She sat down on the couch next to Jophery. He turned on the T.V. and proceeded to go over to the Netflix app, where him and his family would streamline movies and other shows, because they couldn't afford cable. "So, Renamon. What would you like to watch?" Jophery asked. Renamon just shrugged and replied, "I don't really mind, just put on something."

Jophery nodded and scrolled down the list of shows and movies that were up on the streaming app at the time. He decided to put on an old T.V. show from when he was younger. After the first episode, Renamon's ears perked up as she said, "Someone's pulling into the drive way." "That's probably my parents. Renamon you know what to do." Jophery said. Renamon nodded and phased out of the room. Jophery's parents walked through the door chatting about their day at work, they noticed that Jophery was sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hey buddy, I thought that you were going with the marching band to play at the last game?" Jophery's father asked. "No, Mr. Shelby made me stay behind today. He knew that I ended up having to go to the hospital this morning because of my legs, so he told me to go home and rest." Jophery said. "Well, alright mister. Why don't you go lay down in bed and rest, we'll let you know when dinner is ready." Jophery's mother said. "Okay mom, see you later." Jophery said getting up from the couch and walking to his room. He closed the door and Renamon phased into the room. "So this is what your room looks like." Renamon said. It was a small room. The walls were painted a light blue, there was a good sized corner desk by the window, and the bed was by his closet.

Jophery went over to his bed and lay down. "Yep, it's not much, but it's privet." The two talked until dinner was ready, Jophery walked out and grabbed a big helping of pot roast, and went back to his room where he shared his meal with Renamon. "So when did you come into Arkansas?" Jophery asked. "Arkansas?" Renamon asked confused. "You know, the middle state? You said you went from place to place, so I figured you went to the different states in America." Jophery said. "Well I guess I got here a couple days ago." Renamon answered. The two ate the meal and Jophery went and put up the dishes. He went over to his bed where his dog, Jack, got up and started to sleep. "I know the bed's a little small, but it's big enough for two people at least." Jophery said.

Renamon nodded and went over to the right side of the bed while Jophery lay down on the left side. It was a little awkward for the two, but eventually they fell asleep. It was a short night, and in the morning Jophery woke up before his partner did. "He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was 8:00 in the morning. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He then began to start a shower. Once it was nice and hot he got inside. Shortly afterwards, Renamon woke up from the same recurring nightmare of her being hunted down by the other corrupted digimon, but this one was different. Somehow her partner was dragged into it, instead of running they stood there and fought. The ending result was a victory until Lord Myotismon, a giant vampire like digimon, who lived and fed on the darkness around him, arrived at their position. Renamon turned into data fragments and, Jophery ended up dying that day. When Renamon reanimated she came to where Jophery's dead body was, and for a brief second it shouted a horrible scream that she will never forget to this day. She woke up gasping for air. She shook her head and told herself it was just a dream. Renamon then got out of the bed and exited the room just as Jophery was finishing up in the shower. A couple of minutes later Jophery merged from the bathroom, feeling fresh and rejuvenated. "Hey, Renamon, you sleep well?" Jophery asked slipping on a white T-shirt. "Fine, where's your cane?" Renamon asked. "Right here behind me. Had to lean on it so that I could put on my shirt. Just then, Jophery was getting a call on his cell phone, he answered the phone to here that Spencer was calling and sounded excited. "I did it, I finally made a breakthrough on my project!" Spencer exclaimed through the phone. "What you mean, those exoskeleton legs that you've been working on for the past year?" Jophery asked. "Yeah I finally was able to make a breakthrough with it. It's flawless. I heard about your leg problem so I want you to test them." Spencer said sound like he was lifting something heavy.

"Alright so what do you want me to do?" Jophery asked. "I just need you to wear them. And don't worry about having to recharge them, the battery recharges using solar power. And there's a few added bonuses that I installed, we'll talk about that later." Spencer said "Alright when are you going to be down here?" Jophery asked. I'm on my way down right now, but I can't stay for long, I got to get to work." Spencer said. So in a matter of minutes Spencer came down and showed Jophery how to activate them and helped him into them, then left. Renamon phased back into the room and asked, "What are those?" "These are a pair of exoskeleton legs that my friend Spencer has been working on for the past year. He said that it should be able to help me out with my leg thing." Jophery said. "I've been meaning to ask; why you even carried around a cane in the first place?" Renamon asked. "Well it's little complicated, but this is why. Yesterday morning I fell in the kitchen and never got back up, so I was rushed to the hospital. They put me to sleep so that they could cleanly and proficiently open up my leg to get a tissue sample from one of the major muscles on my calf. When I woke up, they told me that I had a rare leg disses. The doctors were able to get a vaccine into me before the damage became permanent, but it will take some time before they fully heal." Jophery said walking toward the kitchen. He walked over to a cupboard and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out an orange prescription filled pill bottle and took one pill out. It was a round light orange pill known a Risperdal, a drug known to help with bipolar. "I didn't know that you took medication." Renamon said walking standing next to him. "It's something that I have to take every day. I'll let you in on a little secret, Renamon. My family's messed up, my mother suffers from bad anxiety attacks, my dad suffers from depression and insomnia, I got the shorthand of the deal, I suffer from disorders known as Bipolar, ADHD, and insomnia." Jophery said grabbing a cup.

Renamon just stood there silently thinking, "Was he actually telling the truth, or was he just trying to get sympathy like most other children do. Then again, he did sound sincere when talking about it, and he was taking some type of medication. I'm just going to have to trust him on this." "What do you want to do today?" Renamon asked. "I don't really care, you wanna head on a walk?" Jophery asked. Renamon just gave a small smirk as she said, "Yeah, it would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3 A New Digidestined

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor am I partners with them._

**Renamon**

It's been a while sense you made one of these.

**Me**

Yeah I know, thought I'd make a new chapter.

**Renamon**

So what is this one going to be about?

**Me**

I wont tell you but the story will. Also if you have any questions about the series, Feel free to ask, and In the next chapter I will answer as many as I can.

**Renamon**

Do you _really_ think that the people who read this are going to ask you a question for you to answer? Most of them just read this and then leave.

**Me**

Well it was worth a shot. Anyway, enjoy!

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 3 A New Digidestined

Jophery put up his cup and walked toward the door with Renamon following close behind. "So where are we going?" Renamon asked. "You know Renamon, I have a saying in life. You don't have to know where you're going, as long as you're going somewhere." Jophery said. "That didn't answer my question." Renamon said. Jophery let out a sigh and said, "We're going to the lake." Jophery locked the door and the two started on their way to Lake Fayetteville. It was particularly humid that day so most of every one in the town of Springdale and the city of Fayetteville were in their houses. So Jophery didn't have to worry about Renamon getting noticed so easily. Before they left the house Renamon phased out of sight and into that subconscious part of Jophery's mind. He walked down the street to the lake and past by the field but noticed that there were a few black vans parked in the field. There were a few men in black suits and ties out surveying the field with some type of digital recorder. Jophery just shrugged and continued on his way to the lake. Little did they know that there was another digimon following them through the trees. "Where is the lake?" Renamon asked. "The lake is up this rode. There's a nice walking trail around it. A lot of people like to go fishing there during the summer." Jophery said to Renamon softly so that people didn't think he was insane. Just then he got a call from Spencer. He answered it then said, "Hey Spencer, whats up?" Spencer spoke as if he was out of breath. Jophery could tell that Spencer was in a panic.

"Dude you need to get over here and help me get all these people out of the store!" Spencer exclaimed through the phone. "What's going on over there?!" Jophery asked concerned. "We got some-thing attacking the joint. It's not human! You're probably not going to believe me but it's some type of monster!" Spencer exclaimed panicking. "Alright I'll be over there in a sec." Jophery hung up the phone and started to sprint to the store that Spencer worked at. "Well Renamon, looks like we have another digimon to take care of." Jophery said. Renamon phased back into the world running right next to her tamer. "Where are heading this time?" Renamon asked. "We're heading to Outdoor Gear, it's where my friend Spencer works." Jophery said. Renamon nodded and within minutes they were at Outdoor Gear, and to their surprise the digimon was a Growlmon, and it looked as mad as can be. "Renamon hold off that digimon for as long as you can, I need to go help the people inside get to safety!" Jophery exclaimed. "Alright be careful." Renamon said. Jophery nodded and went inside the building while Renamon kept Growlmon's attention. As Renamon kept Growlmon's attention Jophery rushed inside to help the other civilians out of the store. "How'd you get in here? The entrance is blocked off by that thing?" Spencer asked walking over to Jophery as the walls shook and the others panicked around them. "Trust me I've got my ways, but what's important here is that we get these people out of here!" Jophery exclaimed through the loud rumbling of the building being savagely attacked. "You're right, let's go." Spencer said. The rumbling stopped for a little bit as Growlmon went for Renamon, so Jophery and Spencer took this time to lead the civilians out through the emergency exit. They were the last ones to get out. Jophery looked around the building and to his surprise Renamon was kicking Growlmon's butt. In a matter of seconds, his digivice was starting to vibrate in his pocket.

Jophery pulled it out and on the screen was information about the enraged digimon. It read, "Name; Growlmon. Level; Champion. Type; Virus. Attacks; Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash." "Hmm, Growlmon, how come that name sounds so familiar?" Jophery asked himself. Renamon had just finished her Diamond Storm attack, but Growlmon shook it off like it was nothing. Renamon noticed Jophery at the side of the building, she turned her head just as Growlmon was getting ready to attack. Jophery started to panic as Renamon looked at him. "Renamon! No! LOOK OUT!" Jophery exclaimed. But Jophery's cries were too late, for Renamon was hit hard from Growlmon's Dragon Slash attack. She flew across the ground and landed on the asphalt with a loud thud. "NO!" Jophery screamed. With that Jophery lept out into the battlefield to try and help his friend. That's when Growlmon saw and grabbed him. "Let me go!" Jophery demanded but he just looked at him with a devious smile. Renamon looked up and noticed that Jophery was in trouble. "Jophery." Renamon murmured to herself. Suddenly Jophery's digivice started to buzz and the screen started to glow. And as that happened Renamon could feel the extra energy given to her from the digivice. So much energy that she digivolved into Kyubimon. "Jophery, I'm coming!" Kyubimon exclaimed jumping through the air to face off against Growlmon again. Growlmon turned around just as Kyubimon started her special attack. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She exclaimed as balls of fire surrounded around her nine tails.

It was a mighty blow to Growlmon who once before was able to throw Renamon across the parking lot like she was nothing. The attack on him was so hard that Growlmon fell backwards in a daze. As soon as he started to fall, he let go of Jophery sending him about three stories down to the ground. Luckily Kyubimon was able to catch him on her back before he hit the ground. Once Growlmon hit the ground he didn't break up into bits and pieces of data fragments, instead he de-digivolved back into Giulmon. Just as he de-digivolved a familiar face came running up to the store parking lot. "Giulmon are you okay?!" Exclaimed a young girl running to the fallen digimon. At this time Jophery was looking at Kyubimon to make sure she wasn't hurt.

But when he heard the young girl exclaiming if Giulmon was alright he said to himself, "That voice, I know that voice." And as he turned around he noticed that the voice belonged to his friend Cheryl from school. She saw him too but before Jophery could get a word out Cheryl exclaimed, "Jophery what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be at home!?" "I'm fine, thank you. And I was on my way to the lake when Spencer called me about some type of monster trying to destroy the store. So Renamon and I decided to go check it out. Which by the way, you don't look like the way you did before so what type of digimon are you now?" Jophery asked. "I am Kyubimon, the digimon of knowledge and power." After Kyubimon said that, Guilmon got up from the ground rubbing his head. "Uh, what happened?" Guilmon said getting up from the ground. Guilmon was about the size of your average 8th grader, standing around 5' 3''. His skin was a bright red with a digital hazard symbol imprinted on his stomach. He had a childish personality to him, his body structure was built like a velociraptor but much less frightening. He was always cheerful and somehow was able to brighten everybody's mood, even on the gloomiest of days. "So you don't remember going on a rampage just then almost destroying that building over there?" Jophery asked. Guilmon shook his head and said, "No." "Can anybody tell me what's going on here!" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Spencer, I forgot you were standing over there. Okay so I met Renamon yesterday when we were attacked by another thing called a digimon. Well afterwards it turned into data fragments then creating this device that linked me and her as partners. Now I'm just as surprised as you are to find out that Cheryl has partner digimon." Jophery said as Kyubimon walked right behind him.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Jophery asked. "That's not important right now. What's important right now is trying to figure out why that monster flipped out on the store!" Spencer exclaimed. Jophery let out a sigh and said, "You're right, Spencer." "Hey I found something, looks like some type arrow." Cheryl said. "Let me take a look at that." Spencer said walking towards Cheryl. Cheryl handed him the arrow like object. "Well already judging this on the first look, it's made out of some type of technology. But it's not man, or in this case human made." Spencer said. "So what are you saying?" Kyubimon asked. "It means that whoever made this either isn't human, or has been subject to immense amounts of advanced technology, way above our own. Guilmon did you feel a sharp pinch before you blacked out?" Jophery asked. Guilmon nodded and Spencer took another look at the object. "Well completing my analysis I've concluded that this object is most likely some type of control device, given the details shared with me. Though I don't know the origin of the arrow, I can tell that the technology surrounding this object is more advanced than ours." Spencer said handing the object back to Cheryl. "So, now what?" Jophery asked. "Well now, I guess we head our separate ways for now." Cheryl suggested. Jophery nodded and turned around to go home. "Where are we going Jophery?" Kyubimon asked. "I figured we'd go home. I don't know about you but I've had enough excitement for one day." Jophery said. "I can give you a ride back to the house, just hop on my back." Kyubimon said with a faint smile. Jophery thanked his partner and got on her back, and within a matter of minutes they made it back to their house. As soon as they got to the front door Kyubimon digivolved back into Renamon. Jophery unlocked the door and went to his room, he decided to call it a day. He laid down on his back and quickly fell asleep. Renamon leaned against the dresser and smiled. "Maybe, this will be good life to live." Renamon said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 A Digimon Christmas

_Disclaimer, I do not own the digimon franchise nor anything else you see in this fan-fiction_

**Remamon**

So Christmas is coming up.

**Me**

Yeah I know, I'm working on a special Christmas chapter, but until then I came up with little adventure. In this chapter Jophery ends up accidentally gets sucked into another universe by another Digimon, so it's up to Cheryl, Renamon, Guilmon, Spencer and Trevor to get him back. So with out further a due LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 4 A Digimon Christmas

The summer passed by quickly, almost too quickly. The summer, being one of the most eventful and exciting ones that Jophery ever had, opened up new experiences and and new enemies to fight. Finding that Cheryl was a Digidestined was more than an eye opener for him. The first half of school went on like usual, He woke up, went to school and occasionally fought a digimon. Spencer was still the only other one that knew that both him and Cheryl were Digidestined, and that Digimon actually existed. Jophery woke to the first day of Christmas break Excited, he ran over to the window to see a fresh blanket of pure white snow hugging the earth. Jophery, ecstatic at this point quickly put on some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, shoes, and a wool cap, then dashed to the door. Renamon appeared next to him and asked with a slight grin, "What's the hurry. Are we fighting another digimon." Jophery looked at Renamon with a smile and said, "No Renamon. It snowed last night and I'm heading out to go meet up with Spencer." Jophery opened up the door and took a step outside. As they set foot into the snow covered porch, they were greeted by the intense frost bitten air that nipped at their faces. He ran out into the yard, as Renamon followed close behind, where about 7 inches of snow waited for his arrival. They eventually made it to the sidewalk when it started to snow again. The snow flakes gradually fell from the sky and stuck to Renamon's fur.

Jophery snickered as Renamon slowly became a bundle of fur and snow, as they walked up the street to Spencer's house. The air was brisk and cold. Cold enough to see your breath and cut it with a knife. Jophery made it to Spencer's front door and knocked on it. The door quickly flew open in a matter of seconds. And Spencer was standing there as happy as ever. "Heh, what's got you so happy, my friend?" Jophery asked. "I just won a science contest and the first place prize is to go to New York city for a week, and the best part is I can bring three other people with me." Spencer said with excitement. "That's great who are you bringing with you?" Jophery asked with a little hope that maybe, just maybe Spencer would pick him to go with him to New York.

"Oh, I know who I'm bringin' with me. Let's see there's Trevor, Cheryl and you. Heh heh, wouldn't be a trip to New York with out yah. I was just about to text you." The only look in Jophery's eyes were shear excitement, but he quickly calmed down and thought about Cheryl and her partner. "Hey Spence, How are we gonna get Guilmon into the plane with Cheryl. And we can't just leave him here, you know what happens when we leave him alone for a long period of time." Jophery said. "Don't worry, Cheryl and I already figured that out. See what we're going to do is we're gonna register Guilmon as a big dog, so they'll put him with the cargo and he'll be able to come out when we get to the hotel." Spencer explained.

"If you want to go, you better pack, we leave in about 5 hours, don't worry about an adult, Trevor's coming with us." Spencer said. "Alright I'll be there." Jophery said turning around and going back to his house. About three hours and some convincing later. Spencer, Trevor, Jophery, and Cheryl were finally at the airport. "Cheryl when can I come out of this cage?" Guilmon asked a little upset from being locked up in a cage. Cheryl bent down and said in a calm and soothing voice, "I'm sorry Guilmon, I didn't want to do this but it was the only way to get you to New York with out any one noticing." Guilmon looked down and tried to take a nap while they get through customs. They dropped off the luggage and the large dog crate that Guilmon was in. And about an hour hours later they were in a plane heading straight to New York. Jophery took seat in isle 6b. Once in his seat he strapped on his seat belt buckle and laid his head back and tried to catch some Z's, but sadly wasn't able to do to the fat slob of a man sitting next to him. He was just disgusting, his breath was the smell of death, his clothes, just the tackiest. Every so-often he would belch and disturbed Jophery from the little sleep that he could fit in.

By the time the plane landed in New York City Jophery's clothes smelled of cigarettes, and open beer bottles, so badly that Renamon couldn't stand right next to him for a long period of time without having to phase out of the world and back into the subconscious part in his mind. "ew, who stinks?" Guilmon complained through his cage. "You can thank the disgusting blob in row 6b." Jophery said a little aggravated. "Guys quiet down, Trevor's coming back." Spencer said With that, Guilmon quieted down and everyone got off the conversation of digimon to see what Trevor had to say. "Spencer, you're never going to believe this, but I found Mr. Hanky, the Christmas poo." Trevor said, trying not to laugh his pants off. "Trevor, did you have one of those illusions again?" Spencer asked. "No, I mean, someone took a crap in the corner of the bathroom and stuck googly eyes to it." Trevor said finally breaking up into laughter.

Everyone in the group broke into laughter and started to walk away from the bathrooms and to the shuttle area. "So where are we going?" Trevor asked. "It says here that we're going to the Sedgewick Hotel." Spencer said. "How come that sounds so familiar?" Cheryl asked. "Well it is one of the most haunted hotels in America." Jophery said. "Boy, we're in for a ride, aren't we?" Cheryl said walking with the boys. "It can't be _that_ haunted." Trevor said walking through the door to the shuttle area. "Oh trust me it is. Looking into their reports, it appeared that many people die in their, but it's only the staff, so we should be fine." Jophery said leaning against a frost bitten pole. "And you know all of this how?" Cheryl asked cautiously. "Let's just say I know my way around the keyboard." Their transportation soon showed up. It was your average, white van, nothing fancy. The driver, a young Indian man, proceeded to step out of the van and open the passenger doors. "Are you perhaps, the children that won the, what you say… robot contest." The young man said. "Yes sir." Spencer said walking to the young man. "Oh, good. please step inside, we'll be at the Sedgewick in no time." The gang got into the car and loaded their belongings into the back of the van.

As they drove through the city Jophery and the others could see snow piled high onto the sidewalks from massive trucks pushing them aside with different types of plows. They were at the hotel within an hour, due to a massive traffic jam about a mile behind them. They grabbed their luggage from the back of the van. Afterwards the van sped away like he was trying to get away from the hotel itself. "Well _that_ was unsuspecting." Cheryl said setting down a small duffel bag. "Eh, who cares let's get inside, it's freezing out here." Trevor said pulling his backpack to his shoulder. The four stepped inside and was greeted by a welcoming staff in bright red uniforms and dark black suits and ties. They showed them to their rooms and carried Guilmon's cage to the room that Jophery and Cheryl were staying at. The hotel wasn't in a bad spot. It was surrounded by different shops, and Central Park was only down the street from where they were. Cheryl and Jophery stepped into the room to see that there was two queen sized beds, a small desk, a couch, and an old T.V. As soon as the door shut behind them Renamon phased back into reality almost startling her tamer.

"So this is the room we'll be staying at. Not bad, and surprisingly quiet." Renamon said leaning against the wall. Cheryl let Guilmon out of his cage and popped out like a spring. He ran over to the window and was amazed to see that it started to snow. Jophery, Renamon, and Cheryl walked over to the window, and stood right next to Guilmon. As they looked out into the street they saw a group of people that was fleeing from central park. Jophery pointed in the direction of the fleeing people and asked, "Cheryl do you see that?" "Yeah, I do. What do you think it is?" Cheryl asked. "I don't know, but I bet it has to do with our digimon friends." Jophery said sarcastically. He walked away from the window and put on his coat. "You ready, Renamon?" Jophery asked. "Jophery you know me, I'm always ready." Renamon said with a smirk. "You coming Cheryl?" Jophery asked looking in her direction. "You bet, you with Guilmon." Guilmon nodded his head and the four ran out of the room and to central park, but right as they left room Trevor stepped out, he was able to hear almost every word of their conversation.

"They're up to something. I better follow them." Trevor said, leaving spencer behind who taking a nap at the time. Jophery and Cheryl ran as fast as they could to central park, with their partners following close behind. As soon as they got to Central park, it was totally abandoned, it was like a ghost town, no human in sight. They walked slowly through the park, as soon as the made it to the fountain, the gates behind them slammed shut, as Trevor crouched behind a bush. The four quickly turned to the gates. As they stood there, a dark figure formed behind them. "Ah it looks like I have guests. Heh eh eh eh." The figure said with a deep and menacing voice. They turned around to see the monster of a digimon standing behind them. "What are you doing here?!" Demanded Cheryl. "Isn't it obvious, child? I am starting the next ice age, for my master, Lord Myotismon. Once I have done that, we will easily take over the world, making every last human our slaves and servants!" Icedevimon exclaimed with a more unsettling excitement. "And who said we'd go and let you do that!" Jophery exclaimed. "Oh, and how are you going to stop me?" Icedevimon said, almost too cocky. Renamon phased beside Jophery and Guilmon stepped from behind Cheryl.

"By sending you back where you came from." Renamon said angrily. "Ah Renamon, I see your still alive. I thought Growlmon would have taken care of that for me. Well, I guess it would be better to do it my self." Icedevimon said with an evil smirk. "What are these things?" Trevor asked himself. He could then feel as if someone had snuck up from behind him. "We're digimon!" Exclaimed a voice. Trevor freaked out and jumped out of the bush surprising both Jophery and Cheryl. Just as that happened Icedevimon lunged at Cheryl. Jophery noticed this and quickly shoved her out of the way. But inturn he was captured instead. Icedevimon flew high up into the air grasping Jophery is his large icy cold hands. "Aw, how adorable. Risking your life to save you pathetic little friend. Well, your struggle was in vain. As soon as I destroy you, as well as your pitiful country!" Icedevimon looked at Jophery with evil smile. He looked into Icedevimon's eye's. There was nothing but hate in his eyes, no shroud of light was in his moral being. With one look Icedevimon dropped Jophery from the intense height. He closed his eyes and prepared for what was going to happen next. For a brief moment his life flashed before his eyes. He opened his eyes to see that he had not hit the ground, but instead was floating in some type of stasis stream. It lowered him directly to the ground.

Jophery turned around to see five men in white jumpsuits coming this way. "Hey kid, you should get out of here. Don't need you to get hurt." Said one of the men. "No way, I'm staying and finishing this fight!" Jophery said. "Jophery we should really do what these say." Trevor. "No we're going to fight." Said the unknown digimon. "Pitiful humans. Even if you destroy me there are countless of us. There's is no way you can defeat us all!" Icedevimon Exclaimed. "Just watch us!" Exclaimed Cheryl.

**Who are these men in white jumpsuits? And who is this new digimon. Find out in the next chapter of The New Digidestined of America!**

** Hey guys thank you so much for reading my Christmas chapter, I know it may have been cut short, but there was too much to write for one chapter, so the next chapter will be posted in about two-three more weeks or so. But I hope every one of you have an Awesome Christmas this year, and have your self a merry little Christmas day.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Trip to the Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon franchise nor am I partners with them._

**Renamon**

So another Christmas has come and passed.

**Me**

Yeah it was one to remember too.

**Cheryl**

Why do you think that?

**Me**

Well this marks the one year anniversary that I started my Fanfiction account, and when I first met you guys. And that I am grateful for.

**Renamon**

Well look at that you finally remembered something.

**Cheryl**

_Snickers_

**Me**

Yeah make fun of me all you want, just don't ruin the moment.

The New Digidestined of America

Chapter 5 a Trip to the Past

By: Dwarvanman

It wasn't long before Icedevimon was defeated. As he drew his last breath he exclaimed. "You think this is over! You have not seen the last of me!" And with that he vaporized into bits of data fragments. "That was one of the strangest ghosts I have ever seen." One of the men said. Jophery looked up at the man and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Vankmen, but that wasn't a ghost, that was a digimon." "You mean that card game that's going around? Son, digimon aren't real." Vankmen said. "We are too." Said the strange digimon. "What are you?" Asked one of the men. "I'm Ranamon, I used to work for that creep you know as Lord Myotismon. Then I found out what he actually planning on doing when he took power." Ranamon said sitting on a nearby stone. "What was he going to do?" Cheryl asked. "He was planning to enslave both human and digimon, along with any physical being that stood in his way. So I escaped, Renamon and I worked together for a pretty long while, until the day she disappeared, for all I knew she was dead." Ranamon said.

"Renamon, is this true?" Jophery asked looking at Renamon. Renamon just stayed silent. "Then why are you here?" Cheryl asked. "I heard that there was a group of digidestined coming here, so I came to this park and waited." Ranamon answered. "If it would be alright I would like to run a few tests on you." Said one of the men. "What kind of tests are talking about?" Ranamon asked. "Just some physical tests, such as, strength, endurance and a few other things." The man replied. Ranamon nodded and the group signaled the digidestined to come with them. "So who are you guys?" Trevor asked. "I'm Ray, that's Winston, Peter, and Egon." Ray said individually pointing to each person. "Well, I'm Cheryl, this is Guilmon, over there, that's Jophery and Renamon, and that's Trevor." Cheryl said introducing every one. Very soon made it to the Ghost Busters HQ, and as Egon prepared some equipment, Jophery and Renamon took a look around the firehouse. "So when are you going to tell me about your past, Renamon?" Jophery asked. "Jophery, why are you so wound up about knowing my past" Renamon asked. "If Icedevimon was right, and Lord Myotismon is that strong. Then we need to know everything that we can." Jophery said leaning against one of the proton packs. "Jophery, some secrets are better left unsaid." Renamon said. Jophery nodded, but before he could say anything, he accidentally flipped a switch on one of the packs. There was a large flash of white light, then complete darkness.

Jophery woke up a few hours after the incident. He arose from the ground with a slight head ache. He looked around and noticed that he was in some type of cargo area that would be on some type of a ship. "Uh, where am I?" Jophery asked himself groggily. He stood up and hobbled to what looked like a door, and walked through it. The metal door parted to the side. Where ever he was, it wasn't anywhere in New York." Jophery soon regained full mobility and started to slowly walk through the area. He came across a sign that said _"Rec. Room"_ Jophery walked inside to see 5 anthropomorphic animals. They all turned around to see Jophery standing in the doorway. "Fox, how did some subspecies creature get on our ship?" Said the anthropomorphic falcon. "Now Falco, we should probably figure who this person is first. You, human, what's your name?" "My name is Jophery, and I hope that you know that I can understand every single word that you're saying. Who are you guys?" Jophery asked. "I'm Fox Mc. Cloud, that's Falco, over there, that's Peppy and Slippy. And this is Krystal." Fox said introducing every one. "Now, how did you get on this ship?" Falco butted in. "Dude, your guess is as good as mine. All I remember is a flash of white light, then I woke up in your guys' cargo hold." Jophery said. "Well if you want, we have an extra room available. You can stay here until you figure out what happened." Peppy said, getting up from a chair.

Peppy showed Jophery to his room then left. Jophery shut and locked the door, then walked over to a small desk next to a bed. "Renamon are you there, I could use some help." Jophery said sitting in a desk chair. Renamon phased into the room and leaned against the wall. "Thank goodness you're awake. I thought you'd never get up. By the way where are we?" Renamon asked. "It looks like we're on some type of space ship." Jophery said pulling out a laptop. "What are you doing?" Renamon asked. "We still have the proton pack, on that is the walkie-talkie, if we can boost the signal on that we may be able to contact the others.

Back on Earth, everyone was freaking out about what happened to Jophery. "What happened to Jophery?" Cheryl asked freaking out. "Well it looks like your friend activated one of the proton packs that was under maintenance, and got himself blown to kingdom-come" Peter said. "Now Peter, there is a chance that their friend is still alive." Egon said walking away from the equipment. "What are you saying Egon?" Winston asked. "Well, it's pretty simple, that pack ran off of electric magnetic waves, or electric magnetic waves, that you see in microwaves and radios. So it is possible that their friend was teleported to a place with a strong radio and electric magnetic frequency." Egon explained. "Hey guys, were getting something on the radio!" Ray exclaimed. Every one rushed over to the radio to see what was going on. And through the radio, came Jophery's message of hope. "Hello is anyone there?" Jophery said through the radio. Cheryl picked up the receiver and started to exclaim, "You idiot, you better be lucky that you didn't get killed! Where are you right now!?"

Jophery just laughed and said, "It's nice to hear from you too, Cheryl. Well, let's just say I proved the existence of Aliens. Right now I'm flying through space, so I don't know when we'll be back. But I have Renamon with me, so I'm not scared right now." "Well get home soon, we're all worried about you." Cheryl said. "Don't worry, I'll try and stay in touch, until then, don't leave New York until I get back. Okay?" Jophery asked. "Okay we promise." Cheryl said a moment later. With that Jophery hung up the receiver and turned back to Renamon. "Well I was able to notify everybody, hopefully they aren't worrying anymore." Jophery said getting up from the chair. "Well, that's at least good to hear." Renamon said. "Hey Renamon. If we're going to be here for a while, we might as well get acquainted with our new home." Jophery said moving to the door. "I'll wait here, you go on ahead, and I'll catch up later." Renamon said.

Jophery nodded and left the room to look around the massive space ship. As Jophery was looking around the ship he happened to stumble upon a room that was labeled _"Training Room, Caution when entering"_ Jophery went inside to first see a rack of weapons. There were a whole bunch of different weapons, but only one stood out to him. It was some type of alien sword. It had a golden handle with a stainless steel blade with some type of blue laser surrounding the edge of the blade. Jophery walked over to the blade and unsheathed it. The sword was beautiful, inspecting closer the handle had ancient looking symbols and patterns on it. "Hmm, it's been a while since I last used a sword like this, might as well try it out." Jophery said to himself. He pulled off a small laser pistol and holster off the wall, then strapped it to his waist. He set the pistol to stun instead of kill.

Jophery noticed a small control board. He went over and turned on the system, he got a choice between two different types of training simulations, one for sword technique training, and one for weapons training. So of course he chose the sword technique training, set the mode to single sword and got started. His score was nearly perfect, he hit about 95% percent of the targets with extreme accuracy. Jophery heard the door open and as he looked over, he noticed that Krystal came into the room. "I saw you training, and I have to say; you're pretty good, but I'd like to see you go against a real opponent." Krystal said walking towards the weapons rack. "It's been a while since I took on an actual opponent, so yeah. I'll take you on." Jophery said with a smirk. Krystal smiled as she pulled out her staff. Battle was fierce, but Krystal caught Jophery off guard with one of her moves. Ultimately, Jophery fell backwards and landed on his back. Krystal put her staff into Jophery's face claiming her victory, but Jophery wasn't about to give up so soon. "Yah know Krystal, the thing about us humans is, we don't give up so easily." Jophery said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean, you lost." Krystal said a little confused. "Did I?" Jophery asked. Before Krystal could react Jophery pulled out his pistol and stunned Krystal with a small electric magnetic blast. Jophery quickly jumped up, and knocked Krystal off her feet. Just before Krystal fell on the ground, Jophery grabbed her hand and helped her stand back up.

"Hmph, not bad… for a human." Krystal said. "Krystal, just a friendly word of advice. Don't underestimate your enemy, for that will be your biggest down fall." Jophery said walking back to the weapon rack and putting up the pistol. Just before Jophery put up the pistol and sword Krystal said, "Wait a second where did you get that sword and pistol?" "I got them from the weapon rack over here." Jophery answered. "Hmm strange, we could never get them to work, but since you fixed them, it's only fair that you get to keep them." Krystal said. Jophery nodded in thanks and left the room. Krystal standing in the middle of the room, started to recall the battle, too see if there was something she could have done better the next time, but there was something that always seemed to pop into her head. "Hmm, he isn't like any human I've ever encountered before. There's something about him that seems familiar. He reminds me of that one Human. He never gave his first name, we only knew him by his last name, Williams. It's a shame what war will do to a person." Krystal said to herself. Back in the room, Renamon was staring into the ceiling, thinking. "I remember it, so clearly. He used us, he never cared about anybody but himself. I never knew what I saw in him." Renamon said to himself.

/Flashback 1\

The date was Thursday, January 3rd, 2012 Ranamon had just left on a mission and Renamon and Myotismon were alone at the time. "Myotismon, my love. What is this, is this true?" Renamon said running into the room. "What is it darling?" Myotismon said turning to Renamon. "Don't play dumb with me, is it true that instead of freeing us from the empire, you were going to enslave us all." Renamon said with tears of fright in her eyes. Myotismon sighed and said, "I didn't want you to find out. Yes this is true, everyone except for you. Renamon, rule with me, be my digiqueen" Myotismon said with triumph in his voice. "Myotismon, this isn't right. Why, why would you do this?" Renamon said with tears in her eyes. Myotismon gave a scowl and said, "I guess not then, well no matter. Why I do this, it's quite simple Renamon. Power is everything, and when you have slaves to cater to your every whim, or do anything you want, your power is limitless. And the more power you have, the more everyone fears and respects you. But you will never be able tell anyone about this my plan." Myotismon said with an evil smirk. "No Myotismon, you can't, I trusted you!" Renamon said, the tears now streaming down the side of her face. "Guards get rid of her, and make it look like an accident." Myotismon said turning his back. The Guards brought Renamon outside and were about to ax her off when what looked like to be an old man killed the guards and took her under his wing as a student. And ever since then, she plotted against Lord Myotismon, and trained every single day so that she could free her friends from his evil rule.

/End flashback 1\

"It is very important that we defeat Lord Myotismon, I will not rest easy until I see him explode into data fragments, and free my friends." Renamon said laying in the bed. She stood up and started to pace around the room. "If Lord Myotismon has already found a way into the human world, who knows how long it'll be until he actually starts to take over the world." Renamon said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Jophery's Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon franchise._

**Cheryl**

So when are we finally going to learn about Jophery's past?

**Me**

I'm glad you said that, today we actually get to see some of Jophery's past, basically just how he was able to get some combat experience. And make a connection or two.

**Jophery**

Come on let's hurry up and get this chapter started.

**Me**

Wait, what are you doing here, get back into your book.

**Renamon**

Is this the first time one of your characters has come to life?

**Me**

Yes, and to be honest it's creepy.

**Cheryl**

Well on with the Chapter!

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 6 Jophery's past

The door flew open and Jophery stepped inside the room, where Renamon was waiting for him to return. "Well, you're back early." Renamon said walking over to Jophery. "Well I found the training room. And ended up sparring Krystal" Jophery said. "Did you win?" Renamon asked. "Yeah, it was a close match though." Jophery said leaning against the wall. "Hmm, I never thought I'd hear the day when you won at a sparring competition." Renamon said chuckling. "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm decently skilled with a sword." Jophery said taking a little offense to the previous comment. "How, I've never seen you use a sword before." Renamon said sitting on the bed. "Well when I was 8 I found out that my grandfather was a master swordsman, one of the last ones on the earth. Through a lot of convincing, he agreed to train me, I trained in secret, because I didn't want my parents knowing what I was doing. Seeing how most of my family are pacifists, they believe that you bring shame when you introduce any type of violence to a given situation. And to know that I was learning one and two sword style they would have never talked to me again. My grandfather disappeared along with my uncle about two years ago, that's when I stopped training and I haven't picked up a sword since then." Jophery said sitting in the small desk chair. _"Hmm, it was a few years ago when that old man saved me from being executed, and around the same time Jophery's grandfather and uncle disappeared, could he have been one of the two?" _Renamon asked herself. There was a sudden knock on the door and Renamon quickly phased out of the room.

It was Fox, and he needed to speak to Jophery. "Now Jophery I hope that you figured out where you came from." Fox said standing in the door way? "Yeah, I came from a city on Earth known as New York City. I was teleported from the ghost busters building." Jophery said sitting on his bed. "Hmm, from the position we're at, it should take us about a week to get to New York City." Fox said. Jophery nodded and Fox left the room then Renamon phased back into the room. "So what was that about?" Renamon asked leaning against the wall. "I don't know, but I think we're finally going home." Jophery said sitting in his desk chair. "Well that's pretty good. I hope to see earth again sometime soon." Renamon said.

Back down on earth, Ranamon was having to explain to the Ghost busters what kind of trouble they would be in, if they didn't stop Lord Myotismon. "So if you say what I think your saying, this Myotismon guy is powerful enough to not only kill of the human race, but also raid and pillage any planet that stands it his way." Egon asked. "Basically, yes. With an entire army of digimon under him. He can do anything he wants." Ranamon said getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "Okay guys as you sit there and talk about your, digimans or something like that, I'm going to call in a pizza." Peter said walking over to the phone. "Peter this is serious." Ray said standing up. "And how serious is this?' Peter asked in a sarcastic tone. "Enough to destroy this entire city in minutes." Ranamon said walking over to ray. Wilson then started to stand up and say, "I'm not letting my city fall to some data hog!" "So what do you suggest?" Peter asked, still not believing them. "Don't worry, I'm sure Renamon has a plan, she usually does.

Back in outer space Jophery and Renamon started working on a plan to take out Lord Myotismon. "Okay so you say that you know that layout of the palace?" Jophery asked. "From top to bottom." Renamon replied. "Good, then I want you to lead the assault group inside. But were going to need somebody outside the digital world to open the portal back up." Zachary said leaning back in his chair. And as the Spaceship started to drift off into the universe, the two talked over what would happen when they brought the fight to Lord Myotismon.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to Know the Team

**Renamon**

So did what's his face get back into his book?

**Me**

I think so… I'm just thankful Dwarvenman hasn't come out yet.

**Renamon**

But, aren't you Dwarvanman?

**Me**

Yes and no, my pen name is Dwarvanman and that's what everyone calls me by, but the Dwarvenman I'm talking about was one of the very first characters I ever thought up.

**Renamon**

So when was this?

**Me**

This was before I became your tamer, let's just hope that he doesn't come out anytime soon.

**Renamon**

Why is that?

**Me**

Let's just say I created him during my romance phase…

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 7 Getting to Know the Team

As all of this was going on inside of a space ship over the earth, we look upon the rest of the team, inside of the ghost busters HQ. "Who was that you and Jophery were fighting in the park earlier today?" Trevor asked looking over at Cheryl.

Ranamon spoke up saying, "That was Icedevimon, one of Myotismon's stronger henchmen. To be honest I would be surprised if he was the reason that Growlmon ended up going on a rampage."

"How would you know that?" Cheryl asked.

"Before the three of you started fighting, he said that he was surprised that Growlmon didn't take care of you guys." Ranamon said pointing her gaze towards Cheryl.

"The three of us… I hope Jophery and Renamon are okay." Cheryl mumbled under her breath.

"It's okay Cheryl, Jophery and Renamon will be alright. They've got each other." Guilmon said walking up to the table where the two teens were sitting.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head back to the hotel, who knows what Spencer has gotten himself into by now." Trevor said getting up from the table. Cheryl nodded and she and Guilmon started to follow him.

"Wait! Can I come too!?" Ranamon exclaimed suddenly standing up from the table.

Cheryl looked back and gave a smile and said, "In that case! There's one last person you should meet, Ranamon!" Cheryl said with a large grin on her face, Ranamon rushed to the small group heading out of the door. As they stepped outside, they were greeted with large brush of icy cold wind. The blizzard still seemed to be there, but it wasn't picking up any speed. The hotel wasn't far away, but with the weather, it felt as if it was an eternity to walk back to the old building. It was about thirty minutes before they reached their room, shivering and cold.

"So where's this other one?" Ranamon asked. Just as she said that Spencer walked out of the bathroom. As he came out he saw Guilmon, Cheryl, Trevor, and some new Digimon sitting on the bed conversing with each other.

"Oh, Hey Guilmon, Cheryl. Who's the new digimon? And when did Trevor find out about them?" Spencer asked walking beside them.

"Wait a cotton picking second! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT!" Trevor exclaimed with full fury in his eyes.

"Now hold on a moment boys. Ranamon, this is the last one of the group, you could call him a genius of sorts. His name's spencer." Cheryl said pointing over in Spencer's direction.

"So where have you guys been all this time?" Spencer asked sitting on a chair in the room. "And where's Jophery?"

Cheryl rubbed the back of her head and said, "about that…" while everyone looked down in shame. "It's a long story." They all sat down as Cheryl and Guilmon explained what happened during the past few hours.

"So wait, you're expecting me to believe that you defeated one Myotismon's cronie, then met up with ghost busters, and Jophery ended up getting himself blown up and teleported onto some alien ship, and he will be coming back sometime this week… This has got to be some joke… a, a prank of sorts." Spencer said in disbelief. He got up from the chair and walked toward the door.

"But Spencer…" Guilmon said, sounding more and more depressed with each passing second.

Spencer opened the door and exclaimed out into the hall, "Come on Jophery, you can come out at any time, I know you're here!" He looked back into the room, everyone all had the same grave expression on their face. "You're... really telling the truth… a, aren't you." Spencer said with the reality of the situation setting in. Ranamon nodded her head, as a small tear came to Spencer's eye.

"All we can do is hope that Jophery and Renamon will be alright." Ranamon said putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Well now that the tear fest is over, why don't we get back to what's actually important. When were you going to tell me about this!?" Trevor said slowly becoming less upset and more annoyed than anything else.

"There was a reason they never told you, though their motives were probably unclear, they must have had a good reason." Ranamon said. "But I guess now we just have to wait until they arrive." They all nodded in agreement but as all of this was happening, Jophery was in some trouble of his own. Fox and the others had found out about Renamon being aboard the ship and they were in for a long night of questioning.

"So it looks like another fox has decided to join us. Though she looks pretty harmless." Krystal said taunting Renamon.

"Says the blue fur-ball in latex." Renamon said with a cocky smirk. "I don't know what you have against me, but if you lay a finger on Jophery I swear-"

She was interrupted when Fox cut saying, "Alright girls put down your claws and listen, now all I need to know is who you are why you're here."

"My name is Renamon, and I'm Jophery's partner, but more specifically I'm a digimon." Renamon explained.

"If I may cut in. She is a digital monster, and from what I gathered we are paired together with a type of device, called a digivice. And together we stop rampant digimon from destroying the earth and causing chaos amongst each other." They sat for hours explaining their mission and describing what would happen if Lord Myotismon or the rampant digimon actually succeeded in spreading chaos across the galaxy.

"So what you're saying that this, Myotismon. You say he's powerful enough to take over the entire universe?" Fox said leaning in closer.

"That's exactly right. With an army behind him. And a lust for uncontrollable power, nothing would be able to stop him." Renamon explained.

"Fox, you can't really believe this. For all you know this could just be a lie and be one of Wolf's traps." Falco said giving an untrustworthy glare toward both Renamon and Jophery. "Think about it. Both of them just show up on our cargo bay. And this elaborate story about these "digimon" and them taking over the universe. Doesn't that seem a little far-fetched?"

"Falco! Even if it is. It's our job to protect the universe from any threat. Though yes the circumstances leading up to this are a bit sketchy at best. That still doesn't mean we can turn our back on them, and risk the entire universe being destroyed or taken over." Fox explained. They turned their back and went into what seemed to be a group huddle. Several nail biting minutes went by before they finally came to an answer. "Alright, we're willing to help you. If this Myotismon is as powerful as you say he is, then you're going to need as much help as you can get." Fox said breaking the silence. Jophery nodded and they both shook on it, as they exchanged ideas to add on to the plan set in motion. Fox's team would provide air support in case there was any flying digimon in the vicinity. As Jophery, Renamon and other recruits would be on the ground fighting off as many as can.

"So, how much longer will it be until we reach earth?" Jophery asked leaning back with a little more relaxed vibe.

"Well as I said before, about two weeks, but I think that I can figure out some kind of short cut that shave about a week off of our time." Fox said. "Peppy, start setting a shorter course for the planet earth. Everyone else, I expect to see you in the training room here soon. If this attack is going to go down then we need to be ready. Though Jophery, I would like to speak with you privately for a little while after this." Jophery nodded and every left except for Jophery and Renamon. "Now If I may speak to Jophery alone…"

"I'm not leaving without Jophery." Renamon said in a monotone voice.

"Please Renamon, I need to speak to him alone." Fox said again trying to be more persistent.

"Forget it!" Renamon said losing patience.

"Renamon, just leave, I'll be okay." Jophery said finally speaking up. Renamon just gave a sigh then phased out of the room. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

**Hey Guys, thanks for being so patient on waiting for the next chapter to come out. To Be Honest, I was so wrapped up in my YouTube channel that I totally forgot to post this thing, and I know I'm a big dummy head, and I'm Really sorry for making you all wait so long. If it weren't for you guys reading this I probably wouldn't even have made it this far…**

**Well now that I'm off my soap box I hope you guys and gals will stay in touch for the next of The New Digidestined of America, and as always… Thank you for joining me, The Great Dwarvanman, in this exciting adventure. And I will see you next time.**

**(Oh by the by… I am still taking requests and suggestions as long as they make some kind of sense in relation to the story.) :)**


	8. Chapter 8 An Old Friend

**Renamon**

So how were you able to get away with all of those references other franchises?

**Dwarvenman**

Just my quick thinking baby, what do you say we go get something to eat sweet thing?

**Renamon**

DWARVANMAN! Why on earth would you ever say that to me!?

**Me**

(Walks into the room) You, you good for nothing character! What are you doing harassing Renamon?

**Dwarvenman**

Oh it's you. The one who wrote me up and never mentioned me ever again.

**Me**

That's not important. What the hell are you doing hitting on my partner?!

**Dwarvenman**

This is your partner? Heh, Well in that case, there's plenty of other chicks in this city, I'll see you losers later. (Climes out of window)

**Renamon**

Dwarvan, I don't think I've ever heard you use that tone of voice before.

**Me**

Yeah, I don't usually like to talk that way. But then again he wasn't ever aloud in this room in the first place.

**Cheryl**

Well as those two talk about their most recent intruder. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter of The New Digidestined of America

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 8 An old Friend

"Wow, you've really got her trained pretty well." Fox said as soon as Renamon had phased out of the room. "By the way, how does she do that?"

"That's not important, and I don't train her she's an intelligent being just like you or me, though I digress. What did you want to talk to me about?" Jophery asked. Fox cleared his throat and then proceeded to explain what he needed to know about the menace that he and his team were going to go up against in the battle yet to come. "That's the point, we don't know what were up against. These digimon, they can be any size. They can range from the size a human fingernail all the way to the size of the Empire State building. My best suggestion if I could give one is to stay in the skies while the rest of us take care of the ones on the ground." Jophery said.

"So basically what you're saying is that we're in the dark." Fox asked standing up from his chair. "Alright, that's all I need to hear for now. Why don't head down to the training room I'll meet you down there." Jophery nodded and stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall as Renamon appeared beside him.

"So how long were you eavesdropping while you were in my head?" Jophery asked looking straight ahead.

"I could only hear so much through that thick skull of yours." Renamon said with a smirk. They both laughed as drew nearer to the training room.

They walked inside as everyone was training and sparing with each other. "Hey Renamon why don't we spar together?" Jophery asked.

Renamon looked at him and asked, "Are you sure about that? I don't want to accidently hurt you."

"Hah! What's the worst that could happen. Come on, one quick match." Jophery insisted.

"Fine, but just to make sure we don't hurt anyone, fists only." Renamon said looking down at Jophery. He nodded and got into a fighting position, and they started to spar. Everyone noticed the commotion and piled around the duo. It wasn't long before Jophery missed placed his footing and went flying head first into Renamon's fist. That's when he was ever so rudely woken up by a book that had fallen off of his dresser and hit him in the face. He sat up. He was in his bed, on earth. It looked as if he hadn't even left the cul-de-sac let alone flew to New York City.

"Heh, looks like it was all a dream. Had me believing it was actually happening though." Jophery said crawling out of bed and shuffling towards the window. He drew back the blinds. It was snowing, the air was so cold he could feel the freezing temperature from the window itself. He pulled out his phone and checked the date. December 24th, tomorrow was Christmas. The only problem. Renamon was nowhere to be found. He looked around the house, nothing. "Hey Renamon where are you!?" Jophery exclaimed in the open house, no answer. He slipped on some jeans and put on his shoes and jacket. Jophery walked through the open door to find Renamon perched on the roof, as if she was a bird waiting for the right time to strike its prey.

"Well look who's finally up and moving around." Renamon said with a smirk.

"What are you doing up there?" Jophery asked looking up at the roof of his house.

"Just getting some fresh air." Renamon said jumping down onto the drive way.

"Come on let's go inside. I'll make something to eat." Jophery said with a smile. Renamon nodded and they both walked inside. Jophery prepared a batch of pancakes. Grabbing eggs, milk, flour, and most importantly vanilla, he mixed everything up together and flipped onto a hot stove top burner. Though they didn't turn out the way that he wanted, they were at least edible. They sat down on the couch. "Man I had the strangest dream last night." Jophery said leaning back.

"Hmm, and what was it about?" Renamon asked, intrigued.

"From what I remember, me, you, and the others went to New York City, met the Ghost Busters. And then we ended up going up to outer space and found a group of fighter pilots. It was just one of the strangest dreams I've ever had." Jophery said. "I'll probably go into more detail later."

"Jophery, can I ask you a question?" Renamon asked.

"Well, I have an answer." Jophery said with a smirk

"What's it like… being human?" Renamon asked. Jophery stopped and looked over at Renamon. "Well, see. I have been with all of you for about one year now, but yet, I have no idea what it's like to be a human." Renamon proceeded to explain.

"Never thought I'd hear a question like that from yah…" Jophery replied. "Well, I guess, it's more like a tribulation, like a trial. Making mistakes, and constantly learning. Always looking for a logical answer, even if that answer your looking for is right under your nose. And asking yourself, are we alone, or is there a greater being, like a creator or something. And eventually facing the cold hand of death, leaving the earth forever, then nobody knows what happens after that."

"Death?" Renamon whispered to herself.

"But you wouldn't have to worry about that. Digimon can't die. Though I can't say the same thing for myself. To be honest, it's a little scary to think about. But death is inevitable for any human, so there isn't really any other good way than to laugh about it, or in some cases embrace it for what it is. What else can you do about something you can't avoid." Jophery continued sounding more depressed with each word. "If you excuse me, I need to take my medicine." Jophery stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

Renamon just sat there in silence, trying to comprehend what her friend said to her. The fact that Jophery was going to die one day and her behind was almost, heartbreaking. Jophery was one of the only people that she untrusted her life, as well as his in hers. After what had happened in the digital world, it was because of Jophery learned to trust in the help of others again. It was at that time the door flew open. Everyone had come over to celebrate Christmas Eve. Cheryl, Trevor, Guilmon, and Spencer walked through the door with a present and snow being blown behind them. "Hey Jophery, guess who's all here!" Trevor Exclaimed. Jophery walked out of the kitchen and set down a drinking glass on the counter. Trevor was walking right beside Guilmon like he was nothing more than another human being.

"Hey guys, when did Trevor find out about-"

Jophery was cut off when Cheryl said, "Well, you see. It turns out that Trevor is also a digidestined. Jophery, Renamon, I would like you to meet Ranamon." With that Ranamon walked in through the door. She looked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Renamon is that you?" Ranamon said stopping in the door way.

**Hey guys, thank you for waiting for this chapter to come out. I can guarantee that I haven't given up on Fanfiction just yet. Thank you all for reading, and be expecting the next chapter by Christmas. ^_^ And who knows, maybe, just maybe, you'll find out how Trevor became a digidestined. You'll never know unless you stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Digidestined

**Me**

Well now that, that's all settled. Where did we leave off on the last chapter?

**Cheryl**

Well, Jophery woke up in his bed and he then met Ranamon for the second time, once in his dream and the other time in real life.

**Renamon**

Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to make sure that creep doesn't come back.

**Me**

Good idea, I'm going to start the chapter with the viewer over here.

**Cheryl**

And I'll do… whatever it is I do during these chapters.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 9 Another Digidestined

After all of the greetings were said and done, Jophery gathered everyone in the living room and related them to one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. But as he did that, Renamon and Ranamon finally had a reunion away from prying eyes. "Renamon I'm so glad you're okay. I haven't seen you since… well the day you disappeared." Ranamon said. Ranamon was a slim and regale digimon, measuring up to five feet six inches. She was like a blue mermaid… with legs. She specialized in water based attacks unlike Renamon, her holy counterpart, who specialized in more holy based attacks, take for instance Renamon's Diamond Storm attack. The crystals that surround her are made up of holy light formed into physical matter. Though, this light could be used in many other ways, she has yet to unlock its potential power.

"Yeah, never thought you'd show your face around here. Aren't you still working for my scumbag ex-boyfriend?" Renamon asked with a devious smirk.

"Heh, still as cynical as ever. Look, I found what out what happened, the day you disappeared. You don't have to hide it between fake smiles and sarcasm like you usually do." Ranamon said trying to show some sympathy.

"Does it even matter anymore, what happened, happened. There's nothing I can do to change that. The only thing that matters right now is keeping Jophery safe from his cronies." Renamon replied becoming angry almost showing her actual emotions of sadness.

"So you finally decided to pair up with a human, even after how long you went on about how much you hated mankind." Ranamon said with a smirk.

"I did, think that way about a lot of things. I hated them for their slobbery, laziness, and vulgarity. I was told that they were all like this, that was the reason that they were supposed to be eliminated. But ever since I met Jophery, my views upon mankind were changed. I learned that not everybody was like this. Even after all that I did to them." Renamon said starting to break down.

"Renamon…" Ranamon said underneath her breath.

"I've hurt a lot of people. All because he told me it was our destiny, to claim what was rightfully ours. That's why… that's why I can't have anything happen to Jophery. I've done so many terrible things. And it was because of this boy and his friends that made me realize the error of my ways. I owe them my life." Renamon finished with a small tear forming in her eye, with her fists clenched, eyes closed and head pointing toward the ground.

"You aren't alone. We've all been lied to." Ranamon said. Renamon just stood there silent. "Don't worry, I know for a fact that we'll make it through this. We always do." Ranamon said with a smile. Renamon picked up her head and nodded. It was at this time that Jophery finished explaining his recent dream. The two girls walked into room, Renamon, as calm as ever, approached her tamer and sat down next to him, while Ranamon sat on the couch with Trevor. "So how did Trevor become a digidestined?" Jophery asked.

"Well, I think about three days ago I was walking to go to my job down at Lewis and Clark's…" Trevor said leaning back in his chair.

-Flashback 1-

Three days ago Trevor woke up to an ear piercing alarm. Willingly waking up at 7 o' clock in the morning was never Trevor's strong suite, but today was his first day working for Lewis and Clark's outdoor shop. He arose slowly growling at the alarm. He looked at it with an aggravated expression. Trevor was known for not being much of a morning person. He stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Walking out into the living room he met up with his brother who was taking apart an old VHS player in the middle of the floor. "Hey Spencer where's mom? She's supposed to give me a lift to the store." Trevor asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You didn't hear. Mom went in early this morning so she couldn't give you a ride." Spencer replied.

"Then what am I supposed to do now, walk!?" Trevor exclaimed, Spencer nodded. Trevor let out a large audible sigh before saying, "Well if I'm going to walk I might as well leave now. I'll see you this afternoon." Trevor added walking out of the house. The light outside was dim as the sun was just now starting to rise. The brisk winter air pushing against Trevor's nose and ears. "Jeez, it was to be about twenty degrees outside right now." He kept walking until he made it of the Lake Fayetteville Memorial park. He sat on a bench catching his breath. He hadn't walked this far in a long time. As he sat on the bench something caught his attention. Almost like a dark figure running into the tree line. Curious, He walked over to the place he saw the shadowy figure. He peeked around, but found nothing. "Must, be seeing things.' Trevor said to himself.

As he walked away, a creature jumped down from one the tree limbs and began to watch the high schooler as he kept walking towards the shop. "Could this be the one. The human that I was supposed to be looking for?" The creature asked itself. "I'd better keep following him, just to make sure." He kept walking, luckily the shop was not that far from the park. He walked inside and met the manager. His name was Alex, and he would be the one to train Trevor to be more useful around the store. Especially during the Holiday season.

It was a long day off training, and by the time that Trevor's shift ended he was completely exhausted, but he was fifty dollars richer than before. He walked outside, and by this time in the day, the weather had warmed up to a substantial degree. "Well time to get going home." Trevor said with a smile as he walked out the door, counting and re-counting the money that he just earned. It wasn't more than three minutes of walking down the street before he ended up getting mugged. The situation may have been bad, but the assailant was no better to look at either. From the look of him he was a bum off of the streets. His clothes were torn and ragged, he had an unshaven beard which was riddled with dirt and bugs, with an un matched awful odor which smelt of a combination of onions and skunk with a slight hint of three-day old roadkill.

He held a knife to Trevor saying, "Alright, fork over everything you have, and you may just leave here with your life." After saying that he laughed maniacally. Trevor was shocked at the least, he couldn't even move out of fear. "Well, what's it going to be, you stuff, or your life?"

Trevor was just about to speak when something spoke up exclaiming, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He was shoved out of the way and thrown to the ground, hitting his head on the asphalt. His vision became blurred, the last thing heard before the last thing he heard before blacking out was a shriek from the bum and someone asking if he was alright.

A couple hours passed and Spencer became worried about his brother. He was supposed to be home more than two hours ago and still there was no sight of him. Spencer tried calling but each time he tried it went straight to voice mail. Spencer picked up his phone for the tenth time, instead calling Cheryl asking her to look for Trevor and giving locations that he might of visited. She accepted and left with Guilmon. "Alright, Guilmon the first place that Spencer told us to look was at the park. Let's go!" Cheryl exclaimed. They ran to the park, which was no more than about five minutes away if you ran.

Back with Trevor, he had finally awoken in the same tree line that he inspected earlier. He was on the ground lying on a bed of moss. He sat up and scratched his head. "Hey, your finally awake!" Said the creature. Upon hearing it more clearly, it sounded more feminine. It leaped out of tree behind him as he stood up, landing right in front of him. He fell down in shock. The person who he thought saved him actually wasn't a person, but a digimon. "Hi my name is Ranamon, you humans sure do act strange." She added.

"What... what are you?" Trevor sputtered.

"I'm a digimon. I've been following you for a little while, you're pretty lucky I was too." Ranamon said. "But you're probably wondering why I'm even talking to you in the first place." Trevor slowly nodded. "See in order for a digimon, like myself, to grow stronger and someday digivolve to a more superior form, we require the help from a human we call tamers. But not just any human can do it, only a specific human can share the bond between digimon and tamer. I was sent here to find my tamer, and I believe you are the one that I have been looking for." Ranamon said.

"S-so you aren't going to t-t-try and hurt me?" Trevor stuttered.

"If I was going to try and hurt you, I wouldn't have intervened back there." Ranamon replied.

"Right, heh, heh." Trevor said with a nervous laugh.

Over on Cheryl's side, they finally reached the park. Passing by the benches near the tree line, Guilmon spotted what looked to be a wallet. He picked it up and looked through it, it was Trevor's. "Cheryl, Cheryl!" Guilmon said trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Guilmon?" Cheryl replied.

"Look!" Guilmon said handing Cheryl the wallet.

"This is Trevor's wallet. Can you sniff em' out?" Cheryl replied. Guilmon nodded, then proceeded to sniff the wallet for Trevor's scent. He sniffed the air for a second and then darted toward the tree line, with Cheryl trying to catch up to the red speed demon. "Hey wait up!" Cheryl exclaimed. Guilmon quickly disappeared into the tree line and what proceeded afterward was a trip, a scream, and finally what sounded like too people running into each other at a high speed. She stepped through some bushes to find Trevor freaking out and Ranamon lying on the ground dazed and confused. "Hey Trevor, who's your friend?" Cheryl said pulling Guilmon off of the ground.

"This day's been so weird, I'm not even going to ask why you find this normal." Trevor said helping Ranamon. Upon touching her skin A bright light appeared and out of that light came the fabled device known as a digivice that linked him and Ranamon together.

-End Flashback 1-

"Hey why'd you stop it there?! the story was just getting good." Jophery asked eager to hear the rest of it.

"Well, that's when Ranamon sprang up and punched me in the face, everything was kind of hazy after that." Trevor explained Ranamon chuckled. "Hey…" Trevor added.

"Well… that was pretty anti-climactic." Renamon said.

**Hey guys, sorry about this being up so late. I had this done by Christmas but I went on vacation before I could publish it, and while I was out, I didn't have internet connection. So thanks for being so patient, and please if there are any questions that you want to ask me, feel free to ask me. I always love hearing from ya'll, and what you guys want to say.**


	10. Chapter 10 It's a Trap!

**Me**

So Renamon what do you say we do today?

**Renamon**

You want to listen to some music?

**Me**

I was actually thinking about watching some T.V.

**Renamon**

Hey, what ever happened to the Dwarvanman guy?

**Me**

No clue I haven't heard about him since about two chapters ago.

**Renamon**

The longer the better.

**Me**

You got that right.

**Cheryl**

But aren't you afraid on what might happen if he stays our universe?

**Me**

Eh, He'll be fine. He couldn't hurt a fly, literally, I wrote him that way. He has the worst combat experience.

**Renamon**

You know, it feels as if we haven't talked to each other like this in almost a year.

**Me**

I know right. It's almost as if something has just gotten lazy and just hasn't done anything… or just straight up and died.

**Renamon**

Yeah. That would suck.

The New Digidestined of America

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 10 It's a Trap!

"So Jophery? You've yet to tell us how you and Renamon met." Spencer said legs crossed sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Cheryl asked

"Tell us. Please Jophery?" Guilmon said looking up at Jophery trying to do the old puppy dog eyes routine.

"Oh, fine. Well, it all started on Friday, the last day of school. It was about year ago now right, Renamon?" Jophery asked. Renamon nodded, then Jophery continued. "At the time, I had the accident and I had to carry around that cane for a while to keep me from falling down."

"I remember that!" Spencer exclaimed

"By the time I got home I was so aggravated with the school, and its jocks that I decided to go out for a walk. I walked over to that old abandoned field and thought that Spencer was out there. But it turned out to be Renamon, I guess she was just scouting the area or _something_." Jophery said chuckling, jokingly nudging Renamon with his elbow. "Well anyway." He continued. "She spotted me and I fell down with my cane falling opposite to me. That's when that rouge digimon attacked. She tried to hit it but it just picked her up and tossed her to the side like she was nothing. At that time, I knew it was a fight or flight situation. But in my head I knew I couldn't just leave her to die, so I got up and ran at it with a knife stabbing it in the chest, but it didn't faze it at all, it just kind of tossed me to the side like a ragdoll. That's when Renamon flew up into the air and hit it several times with those shards of light! It was amazing say the least!" Jophery exclaimed with Excitement. "That was about it. Nothing exciting really happened after that." Jophery added concluding the story.

"That was a lot shorter than Trevor's story." Guilmon said a little disappointed.

"Well that's basically the just of it. There really wasn't anything else important that happened afterwards." Jophery said sitting back in the couch. They sat around the living room, exchanging stories about events that happened between before they had actually started fighting together. Eventually they became bored, sitting around trying to make small conversation, only to subside into an awkward silence. It was up to Trevor to figure out something to do.

"So, who wants to go out for a short walk around the neighborhood. Ya'know before it starts to snow again?" Trevor suggested trying to figure out a way to keep everyone from a social cabin fever like state.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Guilmon exclaimed excitedly, jumping around and wagging his tail, and everyone starting to follow in the good sound idea. Well, all except Ranamon whom shot him with a cold, icy stare. It wasn't long before they were out the door and walking down the road.

"Hey, Jophery, I have to ask you about something decently strange that I've noticed." Spencer said catching up to Jophery who was chatting with Trevor at the front of the group.

He looked back over at Spencer and asked, "Yeah? What's on yer mind?"

"You ever wonder whatever happens to your folks whenever we're together?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jophery replied.

"I mean it seems that whenever we're all together, your parents seem to just disappear." Spencer explained.

Jophery though about this for a few seconds and replied with, "Yeah that does sound strange."

"I know right? Sometimes I feel like we're in a bad anime that spends more time on the main characters, than the any of the supporting cast." Spencer said.

"Or even worse… a bad FanFiction!" Jophery exclaimed with maniacal laughter.

"Um…" Spencer uttered unknowing of how to reply.

"Oh, don't worry. I say that to everyone who says that. You know for comedy's sake." Jophery said with a chuckle. They kept walking through the snow filled streets until the group reached the old abandoned field. The wheat stalks, glistening with a light coating of snow and ice, shimmering in the light of the warm sun. With unpadded snow gently sifting through the breeze.

"You know it seems as if that no matter what we do, or where we go, we always end up back at this field." Cheryl sarcastically.

"Maybe this place has some sort of special connection tied to all of you." Ranamon suggested.

Almost immediately everyone turned to her, eyebrows raised as if saying, "Really?"

"Well I thought it was a good suggestion!" Ranamon said crossing her arms and tuning her gaze away from the group.

"Either way we're here, so now what?" Jophery asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. They stood around for what felt like an eternity in an uncomfortable silence. Until Cheryl screamed the magic words.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Promptly throwing a handful of snow into his face. They ran around for about thirty minutes running, dodging, and building forts out of packed snow and ice. This was first time in a long time that they felt like actual kids again, since becoming one of the handfuls of digidestined around the world.

It soon ended in a tie, them lying in the snow, breathing heavily from the last battle. In the midst of everything Trevor spoke up saying, "Hey, Zach Don't you think something's off?"

"What are you talking about?" Jophery asked.

"What I'm saying is that; don't you think it's a little too quiet right now, especially seeing how we're outside?" Trevor asked paranoid. To say the least, Trevor was right. Not even a the sound of chirping birds could be heard. Increasingly strange, Jophery instructed Trevor to keep the others occupied while he and Renamon proceeded to further inspect the unnatural anomaly. "Jophery, you know you can't do everything on your own. You know one of these days it's going to end up getting you hurt or worse…" Trevor stated as Jophery started to walk away. Though he just seemed to brush it off as if he hadn't heard him.

He reached the street, just out of earshot from the others, before he summoned his partner to his side. Just as a guardian angel she appeared next to, looking as if she just faded into the physical world. "You summoned, master?" Renamon in a sarcastic joking tone.

"Heh, I see you're just a witty as you were before our little battle." Jophery said with a slight smile.

"I try my best, Jophery." Renamon said with a smirk. "Though I do know why you called me." She continued. Jophery acknowledged her last statement and proceeded to explain the situation in more detail. After debriefing Renamon they proceeded down the street, and upon a closer look of their environment it seemed that the entire world had a mute charge attached to it, rendering all outside noise obsolete. As they were snooping around, it was obvious that they had been lured into a trap, apparent to the fact that someone had stepped out behind them, basically insinuating the fact that they wanted to fight.

"Heh, I see you seem to be struggling with something; could I be of some help by chance?" Said a young man standing behind the two. Upon hearing this Jophery almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry about, must've missed you walk up. My names Jophery. What's yours?" Jophery said trying to be polite.

The boy just looked up at him with a stomach churning grin and said, "Terry, but you won't have to worry about formal introductions for very much longer…"

**Hey, guys, I just wanted to say that I haven't given up on this series just yet. I've just been trying to think of new ideas without it feeling as if each chapter is too repetitive in the fact that it's basically the same each time. And thank you for being so patient in waiting for the next chapter. Especially seeing how it's been almost a year since the last chapter had been posted. Here's to a (hopefully) more successful year!**


End file.
